Naruto: Can't Hid From Love
by Lynx27
Summary: I am hidden but can be seen. I am alone, but am also with others. I am sad but wish to be happy. I live in the Land of the Leaf, yet no one knows I am here. I was told I am special. They say I have an amazing ability, it is a secret that I don't even know of. They say the world is but a danger for a special child like me, but today, I will leave my home and finally go to the light.
1. Out of the Dark

My Name is Misue Ishizawa. I am 13 years old. I am the last of my clan. I saw my family die before me. I live in the Leaf Village but have been hidden were no one can find me. My friend is a spirit. Her name is Maki. She taught me everything I know. She only lets people she trusts see her, but I have no one other than her with me. She tells me to never leave the forest. I am too special to be let out into the world. But today I am going to disobey her orders, I am tired of the dark and being alone with only Maki there for me. I want to meet people. Even if Maki is part of me I will go. Today, I will finally be free.

I was packing things away. _Shirikin, clothes, my mother's fan, scrolls filled with notes from Maki, my yin yang necklace, wait I am going to put that on._ I put in on my neck. _My sketch book, food, water, and a map for if I need to come back home._ " are you doing?" Maki asked. "Uhh… nothing Maki-sensei." I said giving her a goofy smile and sweatdropping. "You only call me sensei when we practice. Misue." She said giving me a stern look. "Oh! Look at the time, I should go to bed. Bye!" I said as I quickly ran into my room. I lived in a big tree with Maki my best friend and teacher. There was a genjutsu over it so they couldn't see the windows and doors to the tree. I pretended to go to sleep as Maki went back inside my head to sleep as well. _It is going to be a long journey to Konoah. Better bring a blanket for just in case_. I stuffed the blanket into my bag and quietly left the house so I wouldn't wake Maki. I walked for 5 hours and the sun was rising. _I should've ran but if I did Maki would wake up almost to the village I can't believe their forests are so HUGE! _I finally saw light and walked quickly toward it. I touched it and got right out of the forest. Everything looked so beautiful! I was so happy, I fell into the grass and looked at the clouds for a while and had some rest. I woke up before Maki could and headed straight for the Hokage, I think they called them, office. _Where could the office be? _I looked up and say a huge building. _Well, DUH! The huge building of course!_ I went inside and looked for someone to ask to talk to the Hokage. I didn't see anyone to I looked by myself. _Healing room, File room, Secret Stuff room, Hokage's Office, Records Room, Wait as sec! _I walked back and saw the Hokage's office. I knock on the dorr waiting for permission to be let in. "Come in." I heard an old male voice say. I opened the door, _here goes nothing._


	2. A New Home

Hello." I said. An elderly-ish man sat up straight and said, "Hello young lady, you aren't from here are you. How may I help you?" he asked. "Well, actually I am from here Hokage sir. I lived in the forests of Konoah for 13 years and wanted to know if I could stay in your village." I asked. "Hmmm…..and who might you be?" he asked. "I am Misue Ishizawa sir." I stated. His eyes widened. "Please close the door." He said. I closed the door and stood in front of him. "You are of the Ishizawa clan, am I correct?" he asked. "Yes sir." I said. "You are very special child. Are there any others?" he asked. "No sir…..it's just me, and Maki." I said. "Who is Maki?" he asked. "Uhh…Maki wake up." I said. He had a confused look until he saw Maki, she couldn't control her hidden ability when she wakes up. "What Misue I was in the middle of a good dre-." She looked shocked and used her ability. "What did you do?!" she asked. "Maki. I came to the village to seek friends for once. No more living in the woods. Please?" I said giving her puppy eyes. _Mr. Hokage sir must think I am crazy taking to air, since that is what he sees. _"Fine. I hate you." She said. "Yay!" I cheered. "Who is he?" she asked. He is Mr. Hokage sir." I said. "I am the leader of this village." he said. "You can let him see you." I said. "Okay." She replied. "You must be Maki, a spirit I presume?" he asked. "Yes sir." She replied. "You may live here Misue. You will be attending the Academy tomorrow, and I will deliver you some money for food and clothes." He said. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered running up to him and hugging him. He chuckled and gave the things I need, like the map of the village and school, and keys to my new home. After a few hours of settling in I went to go by paint for my apartment room. It took me hours but I got it done. I slept for the night and couldn't wait for school tomorrow.


	3. Naruto Uzumaki?

"Misue~. Misue~. Misue! MISUE WAKE UP!" Maki yelled making me fall off the bed. "Ouch. Hey!" I said. "What was that for?!" I asked. "One word Misue. School." She said. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I quickly changed to my usual clothes: a blue short sleeved shirt, black shorts, my blue ninja shoes, a blue pocket that holds all my shirikin, kirani, weapons, and aid supplies. I put my hair up with needles holding it up (They are really dagars that can retract to a bigger size if I am in danger. They were from my father). I got my lunch that Maki made for me and we ran out the door. Right now Maki was hidden so no one could see her right now. As I got to the Academy I saw a kid being kicked and hit, and adults watched him with a smirk on their faces as their children beat him up. _Who would do such a thing to an innocent boy?! That is so mean! I swear I could- _"Calm down Misue. We don't need you to hurt anyone."_ I won't. _I walked over to were the kids were and when they were about to hit a hard blow I stood right in front of him. I heard gasps from everyone around me. And I coughed up a bit of blood but I wiped it away. "*cough* You shouldn't hurt him." I said looking down at the ground. "You shouldn't hurt him when he didn't do anything to you!" I yelled. "Calm down Misue." Maki told me but I didn't listen. "Now leave him alone." I said. They all walked away whispering. "I'm sorry they hurt you. I didn't think people could be so mean." I said looking toward the blonde boy. He looked scared. "Don't worry, I don't bite." I said giving out my hand. He looked curious and took it. "So what is your name?" I askedas I pulled him up. As if he nothing happened he replied, "I am Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" i gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you Naruto." I quickly noticed what time it was and noticed I was going to be late. "Oh no! Sorry Naruto I have to go. I hope I'll see you again soon! Bye!" I yelled as I ran off to the Academy. _I hope I'm not in trouble._ I ran into the Academy and searched for my class room. When I found it I tried to calm myself down and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard someone say. I slowly opened the door to reveal several students turning their head to see who had opened the door. "Hello. I'm Iruka, you must be the new student. You are late but I guess I could let it pass for today since you are new here. Why don't you come up in front of the class and tell everyone who you are." As I walked up to the front of the room I hadn't noticed a certain someone try to sneak in the classroom without being late until, "Naruto Uzuamki! You are late again!" sensei told the blonde boy I saw earlier. I was surprised to see him here. _Huh. Small world._ "Sorry Iruka-sensei. You see I was being ambushed by dogs, and this guy was chasing me around with a-." Naruto began to say. "That is enough Naruto. Go take a seat, I will deal with you later." Naruto took his seat. "Sorry about that, would you mind telling everyone what your name is?" sensei asked. "Yes Sensei. I am new here in your village and this Academy. My name is Misue Ishizawa." Many student looked at me shocked. "And I hope we can all be friends." I say giving them my signature pose, were I close one eye give them a peace sign. "Thank you Ms. Ishizawa. You can sit between Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Both of you raise your hands so Misue knows who you are." They raise their hands and I walk over to them. "Hey there. I'm Kiba and this is dog Akamaru." His dog barked and I instantly petted him. "I like your dog, he's so cute." I said. "Wow, Akamaru has never opened up to anyone that quick. You're pretty special. Maybe we can be friends" He said. "I'd like that. Thank you." I said giving him a closed eye smile. After I was done petting Akamaru I looked over to the girl beside me. "Hi there." I said. "Hello." She said a quietly. I could tell she was a shy person. "You must be Hinata. Am I correct?" I asked. "Yes. And you are Misue." She said only looking at me a little bit. "Yep. That's me! The one and only." I say pointing to myself. "You seem really nice. You want to be friends?" I ask. "Thank you. You seem really nice too. And I would love to be your friend." She said looking at me smiling. "That's sounds great Hinata." School was kind of boring. I already knew most of the stuff Iruka-sensei was telling us. To me it was like level one, basic since Maki has taught me more than what I need to know since I was a kid. As I ate my lunch a bunch of girls walked up to me and one of them slammed their hand on my table trying to get my attention since my eyes were closed and gathering everyone else in the rooms attention. And if you are wondering how I could see them when my eyes were closed, the answer is I use my chakra to feel my surroundings, kinda like using my senses in a way. "Hey! New girl." Some blondey said. I opened one eye, "Hmmm?" I asked. "Do you have feelings for anyone in this room?" she asked. "I put my lunch down. "I like everyone in this class, but it seems like you are giving me some problems." I said, a bit upset that they interrupted my lunch. "I mean do you have a crush on anyone in here?" she said pretty ticked that I was being uncooperative. "Look. I just got here so I don't know if I like anyone in here yet." I said closing my eyes again as I picked up my lunch to eat. "Do you like Sasuke?" she asked. _Who the heck is Sasuke?_ "Who?" I asked opening my eyes and putting my food down again. "Him." She said point to some boy that looked like he wanted to be alone and seemed kinda rude. "Why?" I asked. "You didn't answer my question. Do you like him?" she asked once more upset that it was taking me this long to answer a simple question. I stood up, still everyone's eyes on me but that Sasuke guy. "No. Plus why would you care? It's my life right. So stop being annoying and leave me alone so I can eat in peace." I said glaring daggers at her. "Misue calm down. Your temper is going to cause you a lot of trouble." Maki said calmly. I sighed and sat down to eat. The girls left gossiping about me. But I don't really care. "That was so cool Misue!" Naruto said coming to my desk. "Uh…thanks Naruto." I said. "You would want to be near him. He's just an idiot. No one likes him. And if I were you I would get away from him too." Some girl with pink hair said. Naruto frowned and got really sad. Looked at him and got upset. _What is wrong with everyone?! He's just a kid! He didn't do anything wrong to deserve this!_ I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed Naruto's arms and said, "Let's go. I can tell when there are jerks in the room when I see some, and I am pretty sure the pink head is gonna tick me off soon." I walked out the room with Naruto as the pink haired girl got mad, it was quiet as we left. We sat on the building eating our lunch. "Thanks." He said. "Huh?" I asked. "Thanks for helping me out there." He said giving me a goofy smile. "No problem. It was getting pretty annoying in there anyway." I said. It was a while of silence and I finished my food. "Hey, Misue?" "Yea?" I asked. "To thank you for helping me twice today I am going to take you to Ichiraku's. Okay?" he said, smiling at me. "Thank you. How about right after school?" I asked. "Well, how about when I get out, I still have to talk with sensei about being late today." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I laughed, "Okay, then after that." I said. The day was long but I enjoyed it. I got to meet some of the kids and make some friends. In two days there is going to be a clone test but I'm sure I'll pass. "Ready to go?" Naruto asked. "Yep." I replied. We walked to Ichiraku's and talked the whole way, more so just about ourselves and what we like to do. I even showed him some of my drawings. "Those are really good!" he said. "Really?" I asked. "Yea! There awesome! Hey? Can you draw one of me? One with me wearing a leaf ninja head band!" he asked excited. "Sure. But I know you'll get one." I said. He sighed. I was going to ask if he was okay until I saw the show in front of us. "Do you like Ramen?" he asked. "Yea, Ramen is the best food ever! Why?" I asked. He chuckled, "Cause we are ate the best Ramen shop there is!" he said. "Hey there Naruto! I see you brought a friend with you today! What would you like to eat?" a man asked. We ordered what we wanted and began to talk some more. "Hey! I just noticed your name sounds like Miso Soup!" he said. We laughed at how my name sounded like a food. "So do you like Sasuke?" he asked out of nowhere. Like literally, it seemed like he grabbing it out of thin air. "No way Naruto! Where did that come from?" I asked. "Cause every girl likes him. And I didn't want to lose my new best friend to HIM." Naruto said. "Well, don't worry. You won't lose me to that duck butt!" I said. "Huh?" he asked. "Cause the back of his head looks like a ducks butt. That's my nickname for him." I stated. We both started to laugh. Soon our food was served and we ate. Naruto have like 8 bowls of soup! _Who eats so much Ramen?!_ I began to giggle as he ate all of it. He looked at me like I was crazy, but that just me laugh harder because there was piece of noodle on his check and he was making a weird face. "What's so funny?" "You ate so much. I didn't think anyone could eat so much ramen! And you have a noodle on your cheek." I said between giggles. "Where?! Where?!" he asked searching his face but always missed it. I giggled at his childish behavior and grabbed his cheeks causing him to blushed. "Hold still." I said because he was trying to get out of my grasp. I picked up the noodle and threw it away. "There it's gone." I said giving him a smile. He just sat there watching me still blushing. "Hey? Earth to Naruto. We need you back on Earth please. Misue is beginning to wonder where you went~." I said playfully. He came back to reality and sheepishly scratch the of his neck saying, "Sorry Misue. I sort of zoned out for a bit." "No kidding." I said laughing at his embarrassment. "Thanks for the Ramen Naruto." I said getting out of my seat to head home. "I thought you were gonna pay?" he said. "What?! If you were thanking me that meant you were paying Naruto!" I said slapping him behind the head for his stupidness. I sighed, "Don't worry I got money." I went through my pockets, pulled out some cash and placed it on the counter. "Well, thanks anyway." I said. "No problem. See you at school tomorrow." He said. "Bye." I said waving as I headed home. _Naruto is something special._


	4. New Jutsu, New Trick

"Maki its late do I have to practice! I have school tomorrow!" I whined. "Yes, I am going to teach you two new very important things today." She said. "Tonight." I corrected. "Yes. Tonight." She said. "You will be learning how to copy ones voice and body without any notice of the chakra difference so no one can detect you are someone else than who they think you are AND you will be learning how to communicate with me through your mind." She said casually. "That is SO AWESOME!" I yelled excitedly. "Quiet down. You do not want to awaken the whole village do you?" she asked in a serious tone. "No sensei." I said sadly. "Okay let us begin." I was practicing hours and hours my hardest trying to reach my potential. It took a very long time to master the copy jutsu but I got the hang of it after about 8 hours possibly. "Okay how do I copy your look Maki-sensei?" I asked. "Concentrate on all the chakra surrounding you and me. Try and pull my chakra toward your body and concentrate on how I look and talk." After a while I finally looked like Maki. "I am Maki-sensei! I am the strongest and best at what I do! Fear me! For you are no match for my potential!" I said. "I do not say that Misue." Maki said pouting. "Really?" I asked with an 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. *Flashback* "W-What's that noise?" I got out of bed and went into Maki's room where I heard yelling. I stood there about to laugh as I watch Maki-sensei. "I am Maki Ishizawa~ I am the strongest and best at what I so! Fear me! For you are no match for my potential!" she yelled at the wall in her PJ's I couldn't handle it anymore and began to laugh at her. She look towards me with a shocked look on her face which made me laugh more. "H-How long were you standing there?!" she asked. "Long enough." I smirked. *End of Flashback* "Well I didn't say Sensei." She murmured. I rolled my eyes and transformed back into myself. "Yea. Yea. Sure." I replied. My Mind connection jutsu was pretty easy, all I had to do was focus on our minds and link them as one. Once done it will stay like that until I decide to release it. We actually tested it out and it was pretty cool. Maki. Maki do you read me. Over and out. "Yes I read you Misue, no need to sound like an astronaut." This is so cool! "Yes it is." I got tired after practicing but noticed it was time for school. I quickly ran home, threw water in my face, changed to clean clothes, and ran out to the Academy. I saw I was about 10 minutes early and decided to take a nap. Maki could you wake me up when class starts? "Sure Misue, I just hope you won't be in a deep sleep." As I fell asleep I began to have bad dream of my family's death and everyone trying to get me out without saving themselves. Maki must have noticed I was having a nightmare because she woke me up. "Are you okay? Were you having another nightmare?" she asked. "Yes. But I'm fine. Thank you Maki." I whispered so no one would think I am weird talking to the air. Class started in a matter of minutes and the first thing to happen was. Naruto being dragged in by Iruka-sensei being lectured about painting on the Hokages faces. I snickered at what prank Naruto had done. "And for that the class will be taking a pop quiz." Iruka-sensei said. Everyone complained and got mad at Naruto. So when we got in line I stood beside Naruto. "Psst! Naruto." I whispered. "Huh? Oh hey Misue, whats up?" he asked. "You look a bit worried are you okay?" I asked. "Yea. But I am not good at that cloning justsu thing." He said sadly. "Oh…..Hey! I got an idea! I just learned something really cool. But you have to hid to I can do it okay." I said. "Really?! Okay what are you gonna do?" he asked. I whispered my plan to him and each time I got to a better part his smirk would grow. He went a person behind me and gave me a grin and a thumb up. "Misue." Iruka called me. "Yes sir!" I playfully said. "You may begin." I transformed into Iruka and said, "Hello class! I am Iruka. And today we will be learning some very important, but also boring, thing today!" everyone laughed and Iruka-sensei stood there shocked. "Wow, uhhh…good job Misue. You may go." He said still shocked that I had mastered that. Naruto quickly hid behind a desk while I turned into him. And stood in his spot. I gave him a thumbs up and got ready for 'his' turn. "Naruto." Iruka called 'him'. "I'm ready Iruka-sensei!" I said in his voice. "You may begin." I turned into Iruka and then back into Naruto giving him a grin, Naruto's grin of course. "you, uhh…. Actually did well Naruto." He eyed me suspiciously. "Yep! I am gonna be Hokage someday, so I have to do my best! Believe it!" I said. I could hear a bit of Naruto's snickering behind the desk. This is so funny. "Well, good job. Is it alright if I see you and Misue afterschool to talk about your improvements?" he asked. "Sure thing Iruka-sensei. But uh….are we in trouble." I asked trying to do the best I can to act like Naruto. "Just meet me afterschool. We will talk about it then." He said. I got a bit scared and walked over to 'my' desk. Naruto came too. We grinned and I turned back into myself. He sat in his seat as I snuck to mine. As the end of the day came Iruka-sensei said, "And don't forget you test is tomorrow, so get ready." Naruto and I stayed in our seats and waited for Iruka-sensei's orders. I was still smiling at how funny and great our plan was. I looked at Naruto and found him snickering. When he turned to look at me we gave each other a thumb up. That's when Iruka stepped back into the room, we quickly put our hands down and faced him. "You know Naruot, what you pulled today was very good especially for you." He said calmly. I knew something was up.i just watched. "Yea. I was working pretty hard to master it sensei. I really want one of those bands." He laughed nervously. "Mhmmm…..And your job today Misue. If I knew any better you could've planned it." he said. "Yep. Naruto must have really pulled it through!" I said scratching behind my neck and sweatdropped. We are so dead. "Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked. "Yes, sensei?" he asked back. "Would you like to demonstrate it once more?" Iruka-sensei said with a smile. Uh oh. 


End file.
